Les retenues n’ont pas que des mauvais cotés
by Drianna
Summary: One Shot, Yaoi, SBRL!Que ce passe passe-t-il lorsque l'on enferme Moony et Paddy dans un cachot pour une retenue...?Réponse à l'intérieur... ;P


**Disclaimer** : PERSONNE A MOOOOOOOOOOAAA!!!T.T…Allez…s'il vous plait…pour noël…charité pour les pauvre…je veux un bisho…s'il vous plait…ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes…Non? Rooooh, méchante…T.T

**Genre** : One-Shot, Yaoi, lime? Bon ok, mini mini mini lime, mettons…

**Couple** : Sirius/Remus, un classique…

**Beta** : Ma chtite Lice-chan!Première collaboration avec elle…et sûrement pas la dernière, du moins, je l'espère!;)

**Titre** : Les retenues n'ont pas que des mauvais cotés.

**Note** : JOYEUX NOWEL MA CHTITE COCBYS!!!C'est ton cado en retard, sa…et vi, vi, je retourne a 12 square….--''

…

…

…

**Les retenues n'ont pas que des mauvais cotés. **

…

…

…

SPLOCK!

Le bras tendu au dessus du chaudron désormais vide, je prends conscience de la situation. Une mixture jaunâtre et grumeleuse s'étend sur toute ma figure. Je vois d'ailleurs une grosse partie de ce que j'ai reçu me glisser le long de la chevelure pour allez s'aplatir sur le bureau en un « Plock » vaseux…

J'en conclus donc que notre potion nous a pété à la figure…

Je prends une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer les tremblements de rage qui me viennent, serrant les poings. Avec une lenteur alarmante, je tourne la tête vers Sirius. Ce dernier semble abriter un combat intérieur très féroce. Faut-il, A) éclater de rire, B) lancer une attaque au Puppy eyes avec une moue désolée ou C) rester là à faire les yeux de merlan fris?

Le choix de Sirius Black?B), bien entendu!

-…Oups…murmure-t-il, me balançant au visage l'air plus paumé et désolé qu'un Black de ce nom peut vous faire.

Résiste moony, sois fort…A cause de lui, une potion douteuse et sûrement très mauvaise pour la peau t'as revolé en pleine figure.

-Tu me pardonnes?

Raaah…Non, ne cède pas!C'est un manipulateur!Il aurait dû allez à Serpentard, lui et son chantage émotif!Il ne faut pas que tu craques!

Mais devant ce regard gris si triste, comment rester fâché?Et ce voile de cheveux noir, un peu alourdi par le peu de potion qu'il a reçu, qui lui passe joliment devant le visage…Et ses lèvres qui tremblotent légèrement…

J'ai le goût de l'embrasser…

Mauvaise idée…! Ca serais pas trop subtile…Tout le monde nous regarde…Du fait qu'on est en plein court de potion et que la notre vient de nous exploser à la tête…

En plus, ça serait pas trop romantique comme déclaration d'amour, non? On mérite mieux comme premier baiser, il me semble…

Arf, rêve toujours, mon pauvre moony, y'aura jamais de premier baiser…

-Mr.Lupin, Mr. Black, fait alors une voix froide et féminine à l'arrière de la salle.

Brusque retour à la réalité, je me tourne vers ma prof de potion en même temps que Paddy.

Devant moi se tiens ma très chère et aimée prof de potion, celle que l'on surnomme affectueusement « l'autre connasse qui se cloître dans ses cachots », j'ai nommé Mme. Psorky.

J'me suis toujours demandé si elle n'était pas russe, ou quelque chose du genre…

-Mr Lupin et Mr Black, répète-t-elle, avec une voix dont la froideur rivaliserait avec les –60° que doivent se taper les pingouins d'Arctique.

-Oui? Fait Sirius, l'air totalement désinvolte.

-Ce soir, 5 heures, dans mon bureau…Vous êtes en retenu…

-C'est tout? Répond Paddy.

-Haa, non, vous me faites penser…J'enlève 25 points à chacun de vous. Et veuillez retirer cette horrible mixture de votre visage, Mr. Lupin!

Une partie de moi a terriblement envie de commettre un meurtre…

Hum…Un choix s'impose.

Sirius ou la prof?

-LAVER, LAVER!SAVEZ-VOUS SAVONEEEEZ?

-Sirius…

-Oui?

-C'est quoi cette chanson?

-Une chanson moldu que Lily m'a apprise, pourquoi?

-T'es obligé de la chanter?

-Mais siiii!Ca met dans l'ambiance, tu trouves pas?

Un soupire... Un très gros soupire de ma part.

Nous sommes tous les deux accroupis sur le sol, une brosse dans les mains à frotter le plancher des cachots…

Je sens que la retenu va être longue…

-FROTTER, FROTTER 1! SAVEZ VOUS RÉCUREEEEZ?

-Paddyyyyy, me plaignais-je.

-Quoi? Elle te plaît pas ma chanson?

-Tu veux une réponse franche?

-Bon, j'ai compris…Dans ce cas, je chante la Ballade du balai!

Oui…oui, il peut bien la chanté sa…

Attendez un peu? Il a bien dit la Ballade du balai, là?!

Et là c'est la sonnerie d'alarme qui s'active dans ma tête… « Alerte!Alerte!Chanson fouteuse de honte à l'horizon!»

Née d'une alliance entre les deux cerveaux imbibés d'alcool de James et Sirius pendant une soirée de beuverie intensive, la dite « Ballade du balais » est une composition dans le plus pur style Black-Potter. C'est deux là l'utilisait pour charrier les Serdaigles et les Serpentards sur leur, et je cite Sirius sur ce coup là, « coincitite rectal aiguë » (vous savez…coincitite dans le sens qu'ils sont majoritairement « coincés du cul »…merci encore Paddy pour cette expression de…). C'était aussi LA chanson par excellence à chanter lorsqu'on sort bourré d'un bar (ou qu'on c'est fait sortir à grand coup de pied dans le train du dit bar).

-Sirius, tu chantes cette horreur et…

Mais c'est trop tard, car Paddy a déjà entamé les premières notes de la fatidique chanson…

-UN BALAIS DANS LE CU…!

-Sirius!m'écriais-je.

-IL A UN BALAIS DANS LE C…!

-La prof va t'entendre!!!

-IL EST TELLEMENT BIEN ENFONCER QU'IL RESTERA TOUJOURS COINCÉÉÉÉ!2

Quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con!Donner moi un corde, que je me pende! Non, mieux!Que je le bâillonne!Ou encore que je l'étrangle!!!

Je saaaais!Je tire sur sa cravate et je l'étouffe!

Grand Merlin, je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mais j'ai vraiment des envies meurtrières…ça dois être l'effet de la pleine lune qui approche…

Arf, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille et d'avoir mes règles…-.-''

Hum, tu t'éloigne, là, moony…Le problème principale, j'ai nommé un Paddy chantant, vient de monter sur le bureau de la prof, prenant des racines de mandragore séchées pour micro.

-ON AURA BEAU TIRER, ON AURA BEAU P…

-Sirius, dit-je, très calmement, avec ce ton qui ne prédit rien de bon, tu descends de cette table, sinon…

-Sinoooon? Me fait il avec un très grand sourire, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Ses pieds se trouvent sur le rebord de la table, et il s'est penché vers moi pour mieux me parler. Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos, tenant serrées son micro-racine. Il se trouve donc dans un équilibre assez précaire, la tête et même à peu près tout le haut du corps dans le vide.

-Sinon, je tire sur ta cravate, terminais-je.

Son sourire s'élargie (si c'est encore possible), et un de ses sourcils se lève très légèrement, signe de son scepticisme.

-T'oserais pas, me fait-il.

-Ah ouais?

Et d'un coup sec et précis, j'agrippe le bout de tissus rouge et or qui se balançait gentiment devant mon nez et tire un bon coup.

Sirius perd donc l'équilibre et fais un superbe plongeon vers l'avant…

Et qu'est-ce qui se trouve à l'avant de Sirius?

Moi, bien entendu.

Le brun me heurte dans sa chute et je bascule vers l'arrière, à cause du choc, et aussi de son poids, tient. Mon dos rencontre durement le sol, et j'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que je sens le corps de Paddy s'affaisser sur moi.

Ho…Merlin…

Par réflexe, Sirius avait mit ses bras devant lui, pour se protéger. Mais puisque je lui ai servi d'amortisseur humain, ses mains se trouvent maintenant sur ma poitrine. Du moins, une de ses mains. L'autre est au sol, juste à coté de ma joue. Ses jambes s'entremêlent avec les miennes, et je ne sens que trop bien sa cuisse contre la mienne, effleurant au passage mon entrejambe. Sa tête s'est casée contre mon épaule. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud me chatouiller le cou, et quelque uns de ses cheveux fins, courir sur mon visage. Je n'ose pas reprendre ma respiration. Mon cœur cogne comme un dément contre ma poitrine…

Bon…Analysons la situation…Je suis sur le dos et Sirius est sur moi…La position est _très_, mais alors là _très_ compromettante!Mais…Je suis terriblement bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir aussi près de moi, je devrais me réjouir… et en profiter, ce que je fais…Puisque je suis en dessous, c'est pas à moi de me lever, ce sera pas suspect …

Tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose d'humide m'effleurer le cou…C'est…

C'est la _langue_ de Sirius?!

Ho mon dieu!Sirius est en train de me donner des baisers dans le cou!Je frissonne sous le contact de ses lèvres avec ma peau, étouffant un gémissement.

-Si…Sirius? Articulais-je.

-Désolé moony…fait-il en deux bisous, mais…

Il remonte doucement le long de ma veine, mordillant et embrassant la peau au passage.

-…Mais je vais faire une très grosse connerie si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, là, tout de suite…

-Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas l'intention de t'arrêter, mon cher Paddy…murmurais-je.

La main de Sirius qui se trouvait sur ma poitrine c'est mise à bouger…Je la sens qui se ballade le long de mon torse, s'amusant à titiller mes sens, déjà suffisamment alerte, tandis que la bouche de son propriétaire continue son ascension jusqu'à mon visage.

Grand…Merlin…J'ai tellement chaud, je sens que je vais fondre.

Les doigts de Sirius courent le long de mes reins, descendant jusqu'à mes hanches. Il continue de monter, donnant maintenant des baisers sur ma ligne de mâchoire. Je pose les mains dans son dos, et je le sens frissonner sur moi à ce contact…Il a un petit soupir alors que je frôle son flan, et je sens son souffle me chatouiller la joue. Doucement, très doucement, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, dans une timide preuve d'affection, comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse. Mais je l'encourage, participant au baiser, caressant, mordillant sa chair…Et sa langue vient gentiment participer au jeu, demandant l'accès à ma bouche…Accès que je lui accorde avec un bonheur non refoulé. Ma main remonte le long de sa colonne, tandis que les siennes se font de plus en plus aventureuses…Je gémis dans notre baiser, alors que ses doigts se glissent sous ma chemise. Il me caresse l'abdomen et les reins avec délice, et je me cambre un peu, me sentant réagir.

-Si…Sirius, murmurais-je.

-Chhht, moony, dit-il avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et impatient.

-Mais…Paddy, dit-je en tournant la tête, pour l'empêcher de me faire taire à nouveau, On ne peut pas…pas ici…Pas dans une salle de cours…!

Il pose une de ses mains sur ma joue brûlante et fait doucement tourner mon visage pour me faire face. Je rencontre ce regard intensément gris qui m'a toujours fait fondre et je ne dis rien, attendant que Paddy se prononce.

Il soupir.

-Le pire, c'est que tu as raison…déclare-t-il.

Il accote son front contre le mien, je sens sa respiration saccadée sur ma peau, et je tente vainement de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

-On se reprendra…dans les dortoirs, me susurre-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un frisson.

Il me fait un très grand sourire typiquement Blackien et se redresse, m'aidant à me relever.

C'est à ce moment que Mme. Psorky entre dans la pièce, cachée derrière une liasse de parchemin. Elle pose son fardeau sur le bureau et regarde autour d'elle, ses yeux porcins scrutant la salle de court avec une minutie quasi maladive. Son regard tombe sur moi…

Hum…J'ai la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, la robe de sorcier de travers, j'ai envoyé balader ma cravate au loin…Sans parler du fard qui s'étant sur mes joues.

-Mr. Lupin, un peu de tenu, je vous pris, aboie l'enseignante.

-Heu…Oui…pardon…dis-je, reboutonnant ma chemise.

Elle nous regarde d'un air soupçonneux, plissant encore plus les yeux.

-Vous avez les joues rouges, Mr.Lupin, et vous aussi Mr.Black, remarque-t-elle.

-Heu, ouais, et alors? Fait Sirius.

-Et votre cravate est de travers, continue-t-elle à l'adresse de Paddy.

-J'avais chaud, fait-il innocemment.

Elle le fixe avec un scepticisme et une incrédulité plus que visible. C'est à peine si elle a pas un panneau lumineux d'accroché sur la tête qui dit « JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS! », en lettre rouge-orange clignotant fuchsia.

-Vraiment? Fait-elle, Pourtant, dans les cachots, en plein mois de février, on s'y plaint rarement de la chaleur…

-Ho, mais vous savez, à force de frottez, ça m'a réchauffé…

Elle lève les sourcils, y voyant visiblement un sous-entendu.

Moi je dis que c'est le « frottez » qui ne va pas dans cette phrase.

-Reprenez votre cravate, Mr. Lupin…Votre retenu est terminée, la votre aussi, Mr. Black…

Je m'exécute puis me dirige vers la porte…Mais avant que j'aie pu franchir ne serait-ce que le seuil, la voix de la prof s'élève de nouveau.

-Ho, Mr. Black, j'oubliais…

Sirius se raidit et se tourne vers l'enseignante. Cette dernière ouvre un de ses tiroirs et en sort une boite de pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste.

-Si jamais je vous prends à mettre des pétards dans les chaudrons de vos camarades comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, c'est un mois de colle, compris ?

Sirius se tait…

Moi aussi...J'hésite entre étriper Sirius, lui rouler la pelle du siècle ou tenter de calmer ma rage.

-Sirius, dit-je, très doucement, trop doucement, c'est toi qui as fait péter notre potion ?

-Heu, ben…j'ai du échapper un truc dedans…

- Ton truc, ça serait pas un pétard mouillé, par hasard ?

Il roule innocemment des yeux, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Haaa…Il me semblait aussi que j'en avait un sur moi avant de partir en cour de potion…

Respire Remus, reste zen…

-Sirius…articulais-je.

Zeeeeeeen, Remus, on a dit zen…

-Je.vais.te.tuer…murmurais-je.

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, MOONY!!!Brame-t-il tout sourire en s'engageant au pas de course dans le couloir, un loup-garou enragé au trousse, c'est à dire moi (J'avais dit zen, bordel, Remus!).

-MR. BLACK, MR. LUPIN! JE VOUS INTERDTI D'HURLER AINSI DANS LE CORRIDOR!REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!50 POINT DE MOINS A GRIFFONDOR ! MR.BLAAAAAACK !!!

°°°Fin°°°

J'adore cette fic…Vraiment…En particulier la fin… ;P…Bref…C'était ton cado de Nowel en retard, ma chtite coc-chan…J'espère que t'as aimé !!!Je répondrai au review de cette fic en même temps qu'a celle de « Les leçons particulière du très particulier Pr. Black»…Et oui, oui, je retourne a 12 square…°traîne des pieds°

1: hum...non, il ne frotte pas ce genre de chose...Bande de perverses, vous vous imaginiez de trucs, hein?!

2:Heu,ouais, bon.......Cette chanson est un classique familiale alors...Je n'ai aucune idée de où ça sort et je ne veux pas le savoir!Merci frérot pour m'avoir enseigné cette chason...;)


End file.
